dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Sang Jung
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Sang Jung *'Nombre:' 김상중 / Kim Sang Jung *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 175 cm. *'Peso:' 65 kg. *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Tipo de Sangre': A Dramas *The Banker (MBC, 2019) *Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (MBC, 2017) *Clocking Out (Naver TV, 2016) *Season of Plastic Surgery (Youku, 2016) *The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War (KBS1, 2015) *Bad Guys (OCN, 2014) *Doctor Stranger (SBS, 2014) *A New Leaf (MBC,2014) *Golden Rainbow (MBC, 2013) *Master's Sun (SBS, 2013) (como Presentador Programa de TV Mystery Z, ''Ep 2) *The Chaser (SBS 2012) *City Hunter (SBS, 2011) *Life is Beautiful (SBS, 2010) *Hong Gil Dong (SBS, 2008) *Eight Days Mystery of Jeong Jo Assassination (CGV, 2007) *My Man's Woman (SBS, 2007) *Goong (MBC, 2006, cameo) *Choice (SBS, 2004) *New Human Market (SBS, 2004) *Dawn of the Empire (KBS1, 2002) *SWAT Police (SBS, 2000) *Legends of Love (SBS, 2000) *Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) *Ghost (SBS, 1999) *Tomato (SBS, 1999) *Paper Crane (KBS2, 1998) *Crush (KBS2, 1998) *Lie (SBS, 1998) *When She Beckons (KBS2, 1997) *Mi Mang (MBC, 1996) *The Bathhouse (KBS2, 1995) *West Palace (KBS2, 1995) *West Palace (MBC, 1995) *My Son's Woman (MBC, 1994) Temas para Dramas *''Spring Of Ikhwari tema para Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People (2017) Películas *Bad Guys: The Movie (2019) *The Day He Arrives (2011) *Sorry for the City (2009) *Holy Daddy (2006) *Hanbando (2006) *My Boss, My Teacher (2005) *My Boss, My Hero (2001) *Yakarta *The Promenade (2000) *Maria and the Inn (1997) *Love War (1992) Premios *'2019 Best Star Awards:' Mejor actor principal * 2017 10th Korea Drama Awards: Gran Premio (Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People) * 2017 Korean Popular Culture & Arts Awards: President Commendation * 2017 MBC Drama Awards: Gran Premio (Rebel: Thief Who Stole the People) * 2015 4th APAN Star Awards: '''Top de la Excelencia Masculino en Drama Largo (The Jingbirok: A Memoir of Imjin War) * '''2014 ''41st Korea Broadcasting Awards:'' Best Performer, TV Host category (I Would Like to Know) * 2014 MBC Drama Awards: Excellence Award, Actor in Miniseries (A New Leaf) * 2013 MBC Drama Awards: Golden Acting Award, Actor (Golden Rainbow) * 2012 ''5th Korea Drama Awards:'' Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por The Chaser * 2012 SBS Entertainment Awards: Achievement Award (I Would Like to Know) * 2012 SBS Drama Awards: Excellence Award, Actor in Miniseries (The Chaser) * 2007 '1st Korea Drama Awards:' ''Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por My Man's Woman * '''2007 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in Miniseries (My Man's Woman) * 2006 29th Golden Cinematography Awards: Special Jury Prize (My Boss, My Teacher) * 2002 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Mejor Excelencia en Actuación por Dawn of the Empire * 2000 SBS Drama Awards:'' Excellence Award (Legends of Love) * '''2000 SBS Drama Awards:' Big Star Award (SWAT Police) Enlaces *Profile (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *HanCinema Galería 234.jpg Kim Sang Jung004.jpg Kim Sang Jung001.jpg Kim Sang Jung002.jpg Kim Sang Jung003.jpg Kim Sang Jung5.jpg Kim Sang Jung6.jpg Categoría:KActor